


Spiders In My Hair

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [138]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Something with sportacus x glanni? Maybe something where Glanni is being mischievous and Sportacus is trying to tell him off for it but he's too cute to scold and he ends up giving up on lecturing and decides to just smother him in affection like he wants to.





	Spiders In My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the Halloween/Fall prompts for the year. Hope you all had a safe Halloween! If you don't celebrate, I hope you had a good night anyway :)

The spider sandwiches were cute and healthy, though Sportacus was quickly finding they were a bit of a pain to make. He had to two circles in each slice of bread, stick them together with peanut butter, stuff eight pretzel sticks in the sides, and use more peanut butter to glue two raisins on for the eyes.

It was a laborious task made even  _more_ laborious by his boyfriend.

“Oh,  _so_ sorry,” Glanni said as he dripped frosting onto Sportacus’ latest ‘spider’. “They look very cute, dear.”

Sportacus resisted the urge to glare up at him. “You know I love spending time with you, Glanni, but did we have to use the same kitchen?” 

Lacking his own kitchen, Sportacus had asked if he could use Milford’s. Even though Robbie had told Glanni he could use the lair to make his mummy cookies, Glanni had  _also_ asked if he could use Milford’s kitchen. “It’ll be fun to bake next to each other!” Glanni had said, tucking a bit of hair behind Sportacus’ ear.

Now, well into hour two of sharing the kitchen, Sportacus’ patience was being tested. 

“It’s Halloween, Sport,” Glanni whined as Sportacus flicked off the frosting. “The kids want  _sweet_ stuff!”

“Peanut butter  _is_ sweet!” Sportacus argued. Glanni rolled his eyes and went back to piping his mummies.

It took a bit for Sportacus to realize his bowl of raisins had been switched with chocolate chips. “ _Glanni_!”

Glanni grinned. “Something wrong?”

Sportacus pointed a pretzel at him, unleashing his glare. “The kids will be eating tons of candy tomorrow and as a Sports Elf I need to make sure it gets balanced out with something healthy.  _Please_ stop trying to mess me up!” 

The kitchen was quiet for a moment. Sportacus lowered the pretzel slowly as Glanni stared at him. He looked a little taken aback by Sportacus’ outburst and Sportacus couldn’t blame him.

“I just wanted to get you to loosen up,” Glanni said softly.

“Me?”

“You told me Halloween makes you tense because you have to tell the difference between harmless fun and an actual threat.” Glanni shrugged and turned back to his cookies. “Just trying to help.” 

His sudden aloof air made Sportacus’ heart heavy. It was true that Sportacus found Halloween stressful. It was nice to see the kids having fun but the scary decorations and strangers in mask made him uneasy.

Sportacus cut out two bread circles and held a hand out. “Frosting.”

Glanni hesitated before handing over the piping bag. Taking care not to actually touch the stuff, Sportacus piped some onto one circle and made a frosting sandwich. He stuck the pretzel legs in and used the chocolate chips for the eyes.

Finished, he held out the considerably less healthy ‘spider’ to Glanni. “What do you think?”

Glanni looked over the creation before gently holding Sportacus’ wrist and taking a bite. “That’s so fucking rich, it’s disgusting,” He pronounced through a mouthful of frosting. Sportacus let out a laugh. “Ooo! Hand me the peanut butter! I can make mummies that rotted through their wraps!”

They spent the rest of their kitchen time mixing ingredients and occasionally feeding each other their strange creations. It was the most fun Mischief Night Sportacus had ever had.


End file.
